


Unexpected Feelings

by kipsi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len finds out that talking to the A.I. makes things more interesting and fun on the Waverider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



> Now this fic is.. totally not what I expected to write, but then Legends' episodes made me do that.. alongside with Wentworth's statement about Len's sexuality, which was: _I’d like to believe there are a couple extra layers to unpeel [and] I instinctively feel like he’s probably pansexual and just gets a hard-on for your soul._
> 
> If you haven't watched Legends' season 1 episode 3, this is a bit spoiler-y.
> 
> Also thank you RedHead for giving me the inspiration to actually write this!

Leonard wasn't exactly sure when it had really started, him actually somehow enjoying his time on the Waverider. When he had accepted the terms and come aboard, all that he thought about was what an opportunity he had been given. Not only to steal, but to change certain things in the wake of it.

Although that hadn't worked out as well as he would've liked in the end.

The sting was still there, the feeling of uncomfortable fear, anger and disgust that bubbled inside of him from time to time. Trying to keep his feelings in check, not to show anything to the others, he kept his mask on and retreated to his room whenever he felt like he couldn't control himself any longer.

Closing and locking the door behind him, taking in a breath after breath, slowly, trying to cool off as he made his way to his small bed and sat down to it, the mattress just soft enough under him as his hands came to rest beside his thighs, feeling the comforter under them.

It had been a risk, trying to change things.

It had been a blessing that he hadn't fucked everything up worse.

A slow, practised breath in and out.

"Gideon," he rasped after a while, clearing his throat right after, swallowing against the feeling of unwanted and irrational fear.

"Yes, Mr. Snart?" Her voice was smooth and calm in his room as usual.

"2016. Status of Lisa Snart," he didn't let his voice waver this time. Not like the first time when he had asked, right after getting to know how Lewis had fucked up anyway, having been sent to Iron Heights as if it had been planned all along.

He should've known better.. but it had been way too tempting to at least try.

"Lisa Snart, currently in Central City, status unaltered."

Len let out a breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding. She was fine. Lisa was safe. Keeping the business up while he and Mick were gone, just like he had asked of her.

He closed his eyes and breathed in again, feeling the calm taking over him slowly with the confirmation that everything was okay.

"Thank you, Gideon."

The A.I.'s hologram head that was hovering in the air tipped a bit. "You're welcome, Mr. Snart," her voice surrounded him in the small room, and Len leaned backwards on his bed, his back pressing against the wall. He felt a bit better already.

"Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Snart?" She asked then, when Len remained silent.

He fixed his eyes on Gideon who seemed to be looking at him, although he wasn't entirely sure if that was true, if she could even see him.

"No. That's all."

"Very well. Good night, Mr. Snart," she said, and then her hologram was gone.

Leonard blinked. He hadn't even realized that so much time had passed. It was very uncharacteristic of him, he knew that, but his sense of time became always a bit fucked up when he was stressed enough. When he started to lose himself to the panic that tried to break itself free from inside of him with its claws.

He let out a sigh and started to get ready for bed.

After hearing that Lisa was okay, he was able to focus once again, his mind starting to work properly, his thoughts more clear and calm. The irrational panic made him always feel like he was going mad, his thoughs on repeat, screaming at him, everything else feeling hazy and far away.

Len pushed the unwanted thoughts away, focusing on the most important thing right now. The only thing that mattered.

He thought of Lisa, _safe_ , when he drifted off to sleep.

 

**

 

The days abroad the Waverider were long, and Len was mostly still just tolerating the others, but also starting to find some aspects that made the stay on the ship more worthwhile, more _fun_ , when they didn't have missions to carry out and were at a standstill.

Like talking to the A.I.

There was Mick, of course, one of the few people that he could always spend time with, as they knew each other well, after all these years that they had spent together pulling jobs, but being constantly in the other's company was starting to get to him.

You could only listen so much of him talking about fire every day, after all. And although Len liked to just sit silently with the other and read something, he was curious. It was the first time that he had seen and conversed with an A.I. and he wanted to know more.

She was fascinating, and one of the fews on the ship that actually got along with him, piqued his interest. Although he had to admit that working with Sara alongside Mick had been fun, too.

But Gideon? She was a mystery.

A very intelligent, fascinating mystery. Who had a sense of humor.

Len tried to hide his smile when the A.I. told Rip that he still hadn't succeeded on fixing the latest damage, her voice clear, Rip rolling his eyes and telling Jax to take care of it instead.

"Only you have access to the main control panel, Captain," Gideon informed then, and Rip cursed. And was that a small smirk that Len saw on the hologram's lips or did he just imagine it?

No, it was there until Rip turned his attention to Gideon and told her to grant Jax access so he could fix whatever damage had been done.

"Very well, Captain," her voice echoed in the room.

 

**

 

Leonard made sure to talk to the A.I. only when there weren't others present, unless he was asking for more information about a mission, sometimes adding another question there as well - just to be polite. Only fair as the A.I. was just as polite with him.

Her answers were amusing, mostly because she answered honestly to everything and didn't sugar-coat anything. Len liked that kind of a trait, the way her lips twitched sometimes into that smirk on her hologram.

"How are you today, Gideon?" He asked after a moment of silence, the others being busy doing whatever the hell they did every day, Mick being the only one in the same room with him for once, flicking a lighter on and off, his eyes shifting up to him, giving him a look, having obviously heard him.

"The ship has finally been repaired fully, so the damage total is at the moment 0%. We are able to continue to our next target whenever Captain Hunter sets a course. I would say that everything is rather chill today," she replied, and Len bit his lip at the pun to not laugh out loud.

He saw Mick's eyebrows rise in wonder.

He hadn't expected her to say that. So far her sense of humor had been more.. subtle. Only for those who were able to read between the lines.

"Have I crossed a line, Mr. Snart?" Gideon's voice interrupted his thoughts, and now Mick's expression was just.. too good.

"Not at all, Gideon," he replied then, "It was actually a very good one."

Which was only the truth. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if him talking more to Gideon had caused this.

"Thank you, Mr. Snart," the A.I.'s calm voice broke the silence once again.

 

**

 

Len could feel Mick's gaze on his back as he was reading another one of his books, lounging on his own bed as Mick sat in the only chair in the room, playing with cards.

Ever since Mick had heard him talking to Gideon, he had given him these.. looks. He could even now feel that same look burning into the back of his head. It didn't really bother him, not really. He knew Mick and how he was, had learned to ignore some things, but this had gone on for days now. And another thing that he also knew? Mick wasn't going to drop this, whatever this was.

Len brushed his fingertips on the page that he hadn't been able to read for two minutes now, took in a controlled breath and flipped the book closed.

He knew that he had to make the first more or they would never get this over and done with.

"You haven't touched your cards in one hundred and seventy-five seconds," he drawled, turning around to look at the other.

"What do you want, Mick?"

The pyromaniac shrugged, and Len narrowed his eyes at him. Mick leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms at him, not at all threatened by his gaze.

Both of them were silent at least for thirty-five seconds, until Mick gave in and let out a sigh.

"Just wonderin' when ya got so friendly with the metal mouth," he said then, a teasing note in his voice that made Len's glare even more piercing.

"It's only in good manners to be polite with someone who holds so much power in this ship," he answered then, only a half-truth, and Mick snorted at him.

"Yeah, right. And what 'bout Hunter?" The shit-eating grin on his face was infuriating, but Leonard kept his cool as he tilted his head.

That question didn't even deserve an answer.

The man thought that he was in control of every one of them, but was so, so wrong.

Mick seemed to catch his drift as he grinned even wider. Yet the words that left his mouth made Len even more annoyed.

"Whatever makes ya sleep better at night, Snart. It's obvious ya got a crush," Mick chuckled as he stood up and started to gather his cards, putting them away.

" _I. Do. Not. Have. A. Crush_ ," Len hissed at him, and Mick just shrugged at him- told him to _chill_.

"S'okay. I'll leave ya to it. Have fun with the metal woman," Mick smirked as he walked to the door and left Len alone in the room.

Fuck.

He didn't have a crush on the A.I. !

There was _no way_.

 

**

 

He had fucked up, after all.

The emerald hadn't been enough, of course, the bastard wanted more.

And Lewis always got what he wanted. Knew how to get it, had gotten better, more cunning, more cruel within time. Making their lives hell. Making them suffer just so he could have it better himself.

The next sentence was longer, way longer, but it didn't bring relief. Instead, all that Len was able to feel was dread. Because he knew what was going on, how the timeline was changing, shaping itself, could sense and _see_ it.

His memories were being swept. One after another, bright and painful, old and new. With every new one disappearing, he felt more hollow, like something was missing, but he couldn't tell what. The feeling was frightening, leaving a huge, empty hole inside of him.

Until he couldn't even remember that something had even happened.

Something terrible, something final.

Len woke up with a start, gasping.

Wasn't the first time that he had had this dream, still vivid on his mind, making him shiver and pull the covers tighter around himself, trying to calm down. It hadn't been real the first time and it wasn't real even now, yet he could still feel the panic in his chest, his heart hammering wildly, his breathing not exactly calm either.

It was okay, he knew, just a dream. But a small part of him wanted to be certain, wanted to confirm it.

Len swallowed tightly, licking his dry lips.

"Gideon," his voice wasn't strong, he knew, could hear it. The vulnerability of it, and he hated it, the way his voice was betraying him once again.

But he also knew that the A.I. wouldn't judge him for it, wouldn't comment on it.

He closed his eyes when the hologram appeared into his room.

"Another nightmare, Mr. Snart?" She asked, _knowing_. Len let out a breath.

"Yes."

"I presume you want the usual information displayed?" Gideon's smooth voice made Len breathe easier. She really had a calming effect on him.

"If you would, Gideon," he replied, and opened his eyes then, Gideon's hologram face greeting him.

"2016. Central City. Lisa Snart's status remains unaltered."

Len nodded to himself, the relief coursing through him immediately with the familiar words, with the picture Gideon pulled up to the screen of his sister. He relaxed, his fists loosening on the covers.

He felt ridiculous, being this on edge once again, having already dealt with the nightmares after killing the bastard. Of course he would still have to suffer even after Lewis was dead. He sighed, trying to gather his thoughts, just thinking for a minute.

Next time that they were free of a mission he would pay a visit to their own time-

"Anything else you would need, Mr. Snart?" Gideon's voice made him blink.

"No," he started, but hesitated then, thinking for a moment. "Actually.."

"Yes, Mr. Snart?"

"..."

He never hesitated. Knew that it was a display of weakness. But in his room, locked away, he knew that he was safe. Knew that the A.I. was just that - a computer, and wouldn't be able to hurt him. Wouldn't betray him, as she was programmed the way that she was.

And still, he felt the unusual warmth towards the A.I. Actually enjoying her company, liking her voice and honesty.

It was ridiculous.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Snart?" Gideon's voice interrupted his thoughts, making him start in the darkness of his room.

"Peachy." His voice betrayed him once again, the word coming out annoyed and frustrated, and he closed his eyes, the A.I. staying silent.

The oppressive silence made Len actually feel _guilty_ , feel like he needed to apologize, which was ridiculous once again, since Gideon was a computer-

He was a fucking mess.

"Gideon, can I ask you something?" He asked after another beat of uncomfortable silence. He was not going to apologize, hell no.

"Whatever you would like to know, Mr. Snart," her voice was smooth as usual, unaffected. It still made him feel a bit bad for snapping at her.

"You're... _what_ exactly are you?"

When the question left his mouth, Len cursed himself. He wasn't usually such a fucking idiot. He knew that she was an A.I., but.. he wanted to know more. He really needed to chill.. this was getting out of hand.

"I am an interactive artificial consciousness, programmed to operate as a space time and a spaceship agent. A term that does not yet exist in your time, but that was conceived in 2021 by Barry Allen during inventing me."

Len stared at the hologram before him, surprise coursing through him, almost not believing it - but it had to be the thruth if Gideon said so. He would've thought that Ramon would be the one to create something like this.. but.. Barry? The kid sure always ended up surprising him.

"Barry Allen, The Flash, creates you?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think again, and the smile on Gideon's hologram face was obvious as she spoke of her creator.

"That is correct, Mr. Snart."

Most of the information that she spilled went right over his head, the whole time travel business still new to him, not really being into the small details of how it worked, what was necessary for the time jumps to succeed. What he focused on, instead, were the mentions of Barry, how he would figure this all out by himself, and in 2020, being able to create Gideon.

And now that he started to think more of what he had been told.. it was no wonder that he found the A.I. pleasing, if she was the kid's creation. Fuck, he should've known that there was something... familiar about the A.I.

Barry had programmed her.. it was only natural that there were features in Gideon that reminded the creator himself. Yet, there was the humor.. something like Barry's, but not only that..

"I guess it was Ramon who gave you a sense of humor?" He wondered aloud then, Gideon's lips twitching into that small smirk.

Len blinked.

"Not quite, Mr. Snart. Barry Allen was rather persistent about him programming my personality and all of the details all by himself, personally."

That bit of information? Interesting.

Especially the way the A.I.'s expression had changed. Len cocked an eyebrow, even more curious than before.

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snart, but I can't tell you that."

Very interesting.

 

**

 

He started to spent every night on the ship talking with Gideon, even more interested in her than before after getting to know that it was Barry who would end up creating her.

It was only a plus that he could try and get to know more about the kid, more than he already did. She would know everything about her creator, after all.

But sadly, it didn't meant that she would spill the beans.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snart, but I can't answer to your question," was one of the most common answers now.

It made him intrigued and frustrated all at once, wondering what was such a big secret or a piece of information that she couldn't give up to him. She had told him about Barry creating her, after all, and told him when that would happen..

What was so classified that she was forced to stay silent?

Leonard leaned against the wall in his room, sitting on his bed as he tilted his head and watched the A.I.'s hologram head hovering in the air.

"You really won't tell me, will you?" He asked after a while then, Gideon's lips twitching again.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Snart. If I answered to your every question about Barry Allen, it would affect the current timeline drastically, and the consequences would be erratic."

Huh.

"Alright, then.. what do you _can_ tell me?" Len smirked, and Gideon tipped her head.

"Everything that you already know, Mr. Snart."

Goddamn it.

 

**

 

Len was putting his cold gun together after taking it apart when Mick strolled into the otherwise empty and silent room, taking a look of his surroundings before sitting opposite of him, leaning his elbows on the table.

"'m bored," he grumbled, Len lifting a brow at his outburst.

He knew that they hadn't been on a mission for a while now, hadn't had any excitement.. and he knew that Mick needed that to stay focused so that he wouldn't erupt with anger and start a fire for fun.

He didn't exactly like the idea of Mick going rampant in the ship, burning it completely with them still inside of it.

"Yer not talking to the robot woman," Mick's observation made Len narrow his eyes at him.

The pyromaniac just shrugged at him, "Don't care," he started then, leaning closer to him, lowering his voice, "but y'know, think she'd help us outta the ship for a while? They don't have any fuckin' booze in the fridge here and 'm fuckin' bored. Need to go out, get a drink."

Len knew exactly what was on Mick's mind. He wanted a fight.

He smirked at his friend, getting up and holstering his cold gun, Mick getting his message, his eyes burning already with anticipation as they made their way to the already familiar Jumpship.

"Gideon, mind giving us a hand?" Len asked after they had settled into the small space.

The A.I.'s hologram head appeared in front of them, Mick's eyes widening when she replied: "Certainly, Mr. Snart."

This time they didn't even need the key to the ship, Gideon taking control of it easily through her system, and Len wondered if this was something that Rip even knew that she was capable of.

"Where shall I take you to?" Gideon's smooth voice broke the silence, and Mick gave him a look.

"Central City, 2016."

"Very well, Mr. Snart."

 

**

 

They had left the Jumpship to a more remote place where it wouldn't be found, Gideon telling them to put on the bracelets that they could find from the small ship before leaving.

"What's this for?" Mick had asked, when the black, thick bracelet snapped shut around his wrist.

"Your way of knowing when to return to the ship, Mr. Rory," Gideon answered, her hologram head shining from the bracelet, Mick letting out a startled sound at it.

Len rolled his eyes at the other, thanked Gideon and started to walk towards their regular bar, Mick strolling right behind him.

 

**

 

Saints and Sinners was just like it had been when they had left.

The familiarity of the place was nice and soothing after having seen so many new things.. things that had been, things that would become. It was like coming home, as they stepped into the bar and took their usual places from there.

Or rather, Len moved to his favorite seat, and Mick went to the bar counter to order drinks, dropping Len's own in front of him before making his way to the pool tables.

Leonard couldn't help the small, barely-there smile as he took a sip of his beer, knowing that Mick would go there not only to play, but to pick a fight. He'd let him have his fun tonight. As long as there was no fire involved.

He took another sip of his drink, enjoying the familiar taste of it as the liquid traveled down his throat. He had really missed 2016 after being on board of the Waverider for so long...

The sensation of being watched made Len's insides turn ice.

It wasn't Mick, who was already challenging someone, commenting on the other's way of playing as he took a gulp of his beer and sneered at them.

Len turned his gaze to the front of the bar and his eyes found the familiar green ones, staring at him with wonder.

The ice that he had felt melted immediately away, and he frowned at his reaction when the kid started to make his way to him, soon sitting opposite of him with a grin.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Len's answer came out harsher than he had meant. Fuck.

Barry's radiant smile slipped off of his face for a moment before it was back again. "I heard you were back so I thought I'd drop by," his smile turned a bit shy, and Len blinked at him.

"Who told you that?" He narrowed his eyes. Rip couldn't have possibly followed them here yet..

Barry's smile was back full force and he leaned back in his seat. He looked way too pleased about something.

"Gideon, of course," he answered then, as if it was obvious, and Len's eyes widened in surprise, not being able to school his expression.

"You have Gideon here, in Central City?" Len asked, disbelieving. Hadn't she said that Barry would be able to build her only in 2020?

Barry grinned at him. "I see we have a common friend," he teased, "and yes, I have Gideon.. although she was Eobard Thawne's. He brought her here with him from the future."

Len wondered if the Gideon that he had talked to and the Gideon that Barry had were linked to each other somehow... that would be... bad.

He had spent a lot of time with her, after all. Talking. Sharing some things that he trusted were safe with her, before knowing who had created her.

Fuck.

Len remained silent and took a drink from his beer, Barry's eyes all the while on him. Like a puppy, waiting for attention.

"What do you want, Barry?" He asked finally after the silence was starting to become too uncomfortable.

The kid's face turned scarlet in an instant and he was stammering.

"Um, no, I just.. uh, wanted to see you guys after a long time, I guess," his voice wavered with nerves. Len lifted a brow at him.

"Been missing me, Scarlet?" He smirked, and watched with fascination how even more blood rushed to his cheeks.

Barry cleared his throat awkwardly, combing his fingers through his hair a couple of times, obviously calming himself. It was interesting to watch.

"Actually, I saw another you a while ago," the kid started, and that definitely got Len's attention immediately. "Like, from Earth-2. You know, there's alternate worlds."

"As if time travel isn't enough," Len muttered, and Barry _chuckled_ at him.

He had to admit that he liked the sound of it, the way Barry was so relaxed in front of him, his eyes vivid and shining, a smile on his lips.

Goddamn it.

"He was a lot like you, but also not like you at all..." Barry wondered out loud, and Len crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat. He could already sense where this was going.

"Whatever you say, kid. I'm still not a hero, never gonna be." He knew that his voice was harder, colder. Saw how the kid's eyebrows downturned, his face like a kicked puppy's.

He heard Mick snarling at someone, starting a proper fight, Barry's eyes shifting to where he was. Len took it as a cue to finish his beer, knowing that Mick would appear soon after back to him after having had his fun.

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar, calm voice.

"Captain Hunter has noticed your absence and demands for your immediate return to the ship, Mr. Snart," Gideon's voice came from the bracelet, Len wanting to roll his eyes. Just when things were starting to get interesting.

"Alright. Thank you, Gideon. I'll get Mick and we'll be back in a moment," he answered, couldn't help the small smile when the A.I. told him to keep it cool.

"Oh my God," Barry exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked at him. "You're the one who's made her start using puns?!"

Which meant that the A.I.s were somehow connected... great.

"Don't try to deny you don't like it," he smirked at him, and there it was again, Barry's scarlet-look, his mouth opening to most likely protest, but then there was the familiar roar of Mick, and Len turned his head to the back of the bar where he was starting to pull his gun free.

Not good.

" _Mick_!" He called, and got the other's attention immediately, Mick growling and leaving the gun be, making his way to him, shoving a couple of drunks who tried to still fight him away from him.

He turned to Barry, who was looking at the pyromaniac with a frown. "I'll handle him," he sighed when Mick, already drunk, slapped his hand onto his shoulder and leaned on him. Barry bit his lip as Len moved to take a better hold of him.

"Ya gonna figure it out with the woman?" Mick asked when they moved to the front of the bar and stepped out into the cool air.

"Shut up, Mick. You're drunk," Len answered, hearing Barry still following them, soon moving to help supporting Mick with him. Just great.

"S'okay she's a computer, Len, ya figure it out. 'lways do."

Len remained silent the whole walk to the Jumpship.

 

**

 

Mick had fallen asleep right away after Leonard and Barry had gotten him into the small ship.

Len was only relieved that he wouldn't be able to spout more absurdities, having already sensed that Barry was really nervous and uncomfortable having had to hear him talking about metal women.

He leaned onto the small ship's door, already exhausted, when Barry startled him with a soft chuckle.

"Didn't know you were into someone like Gideon," he teased, and Len let out a sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous, Barry. Mick's got his own ideas."

Barry tilted his head and looked at him, shrugging. "I like her too, she's easy to talk to."

Len hummed.

"She's comforting, in her own way," Barry smiled.

The smile was a bit forced, though. Barry's eyes not as shiny as usual. Len wondered when he had been able to tell so well that something was off about the kid. He had always been an easy read, but for some reason now even more so..

Was it because he had spent so much time with the A.I., talking about him?

He hadn't really even noticed.. when had he gotten into this so deep?

Of course.

The A.I. had been fascinating because she reminded him of her creator, Barry Allen.

Barry Allen was fascinating.

The kid was still looking at him, a bit hesitantly.

...Might as well.

Len's lips curled into his trademark smirk as he crossed his arms and gave Barry a look.

"You're not half bad yourself, Scarlet."

The real, shy smile that he got was definitely worth it.

As was the soft brush of lips against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Rip was not pleased about their not-anymore-so-secret trip to their own present time when they stepped out of the Jumpship, Mick finally awake and groaning about a starting headache. He had really went all out in Saints and Sinners, Len mused as he watched his friend holding a hand up to the _Captain_ , telling him to shut it.

There were even more complaints when Len followed after him, Rip targeting him next. Len almost rolled his eyes at the man, finding it actually quite hilarious that it had taken him so long to even notice that they were gone.

"You are not authorized to use the Jumpship whenever you feel like it! You have to _ask_ first, _yes_ , Snart! _Ask_. Not steal!"

"I see," he drawled, not really interested in the other's outburst.

Rip was glaring at him, obviously annoyed about the whole thing, but he wasn't exactly interested in this conversation right now.. his thoughts were elsewhere, back in 2016.

He ignored the man and made his way to his own room, deciding to call it a night. It was late already so they definitely weren't going to start another mission now nor travel in time.

He needed to clear his head and think.

 

**

 

Barry's lips had been soft and gentle against his, a hint of a smile there when he had kissed him.

Len couldn't forget the sensation of it, and it was driving him crazy. Especially when the kid had pulled back and properly smiled at him, telling him that he would keep in touch with him.

But before Leonard had had the time to ask just how he was going to do that while he was in another time altogether, Gideon had informed him that she would have to take off shortly.

Now, Len was lying in his bed, trying to smother the warm and nervous bubbling inside of him, telling himself that it was goddamn ridiculous. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he was supposed to be calm and cool about this whole thing and not so _on edge_.

Yet he couldn't stop it.

And he felt warm all over.

Fuck.

Len took a deep breath and pulled his tank top over his head, dropping it to the floor.

"Gideon," he called then, and the A.I.'s hologram appeared right away in front of him as usual.

"Good evening, Mr. Snart," she greeted him, and Len chuckled, her presence making him think of Barry again.

"Would you drop the temperature of my room a few degrees?" He asked then, trying to get into a more comfortable position in his bed, the mattress a bit lumpy underneath him.

"Certainly, Mr. Snart," Gideon's smooth voice echoed in his room, "Would that be all?"

Len hummed.

"Yes. Thank you, Gideon. Have a good night."

The A.I. was smiling when she replied: "You have a chill night as well, Mr. Snart." And then the hologram disappeared into thin air, leaving Len amused once again.

He turned around in his bed and pulled the covers partly up to his chin. He could feel the temperature still dropping a bit, the room's air feeling just perfect against his bare skin when he closed his eyes.

He really needed to try and get some sleep even though he didn't really feel like it. He was sure that Rip would make them start a new mission tomorrow after being so pissed off, and he didn't exactly like the idea of listening to his nagging while being tired. He would probably end up icing him.

Len let go of that train of thought and hoped that Mick wouldn't have a goddamn hangover in the morning. Those were always extremely bad for him, and he would be grumpier than usual.

He wasn't exactly looking forward to tomorrow.

 

**

 

When Leonard made his way to the Waverider's small kitchen the next morning, he was already able to hear Mick's gruff voice complaining about something, a few more voices talking softly when he stepped into the room, seeing Sara and Kendra having breakfast together, while Mick glared at his bowl of muesli and yogurt.

Len knew instantly that the other had a hangover, had seen it so many times already, the frown on his face even more deep than usual.

Well shit.

"The hell's _this_?" Mick growled at the bowl, Sara and Kendra turning to look at him with raised brows, Len wanting to laugh at the display.

Their breakfast was almost always identical to the others', being made on the ship the same way as their clothes. The first one in the kitchen usually had the power to choose what they would be eating that morning, and apparently this morning it had been Sara and Kendra, who had evidently wanted muesli.

"If you are not satisfied with your current breakfast, Mr. Rory, I would be happy to prepare something else for you," Gideon's voice made Mick cross his arms.

"Fine. But it ain't my problem if _boss_ is gonna be mad at ya then," Mick grumbled.

Len lifted a brow at that.

"Very well, Mr. Rory. Would you like something hot instead?" Gideon's smooth voice asked, and Mick's eyes widened as he started to cough.

"The hell?!? I ain't interested! Just gimme pancakes."

Len closed his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. He would be eating breakfast later.

 

**

 

Rip was still evidently pissed off about before when he called everyone to the main deck, all the while glaring at him and Mick when he explained their new mission.

Leonard wasn't exactly interested in the drama. It was dull, just like this new mission, in which he and Mick wouldn't apparently be needed, alongside with Sara. Again.

It was obvious that this was some kind of a power play revenge. Not that it mattered, really. He had come along for this trip just for fun, after all. And if Rip hadn't even learned his lesson to not leave them alone on board the ship.. too bad.

"Take us to our next target, Gideon," Rip snapped then, when everyone continued ignoring his speech about playing it safe and not messing things up for once.

Everyone stopped in their tracks when Gideon replied with: "Very well, Captain. There is no need to be so frosty today."

Leonard took great pleasure in seeing the horrified look on Rip's face before he turned to glare at him, everyone else in the room shifting their eyes to him as well. Len shrugged, a smug smile on his lips when he stated that at least someone had a good sense of humor around here.

The A.I.'s lips twitched, the small movement going unnoticed by everyone else but Len.

 

**

 

Before Rip left the Waverider for the mission with the others, he told Len to come talk to him.

To say that Leonard was intrigued would have been an understatement. The look that the man had given him had been an interesting one, Rip's whole face tight, a faint glimmer of wariness in his eyes. Something that he hadn't seen before, at least not directed at him, not by this man.

Making his way to the _Captain_ 's quarters, Len took in all of the old books and obviously salvaged artifacts that were well preserved, all of them on display as if in a museum.

He reminded himself to come and take a closer look of them some other time, when Rip appeared in front of him with crossed arms.

Len lifted a brow at him, already amused. He could already imagine what this was about.

"You've been speaking with Gideon," Rip started, annoyment clear in his voice.

There it was.

"Took you long enough to notice," Len tilted his head at the man, " _Captain_."

Rip narrowed his eyes at him, his lips pulled tight. The man was obviously angry, but there was something else in there, too.

Len studied him silently, watched the man's every movement when he made his way to his desk. Rip let out a sigh when he leaned on it.

"What have you been talking about?"

Len stretched his neck lazily, eyes fixed on the man. Letting them stand in a silence for a moment, just observing the other. He _really_ didn't know, Len mused, as he watched the other's frown deepen as seconds ticked by. Interesting.

"That," he started then, breaking the silence, Rip's eyes focusing on him with attention, "is private," Len finished with a smirk, and Rip's eyes darkened with anger.

" _Nothing_ on this ship is private, Leonard," Rip snapped at him, and Len's eyebrows rose at the implication.

"I see.. didn't deem you as a voyeur," Len smirked, "my mistake."

Rip looked like he was going to explode, but then when did he not?

"I meant that I KNOW all of you, since I am from the FUTURE."

Len shrugged at him. "As you like to remind us every single day. But what I am interested, _Captain_ , is why your own A.I. won't tell you certain things," he smirked, and saw the tight expression on his face once again.

It _was_ interesting.

"Is it because you didn't create her?"

Rip glared at him and told him to get out of his room.

 

**

 

They were having lunch, sitting in the kitchen, this time Mick not starting a scene because of the food, but actually being silent as he ate. Which was just what Len needed. Silence. So that he could think more of what Rip had left _unsaid_. 

Sara was eating opposite of them while reading a magazine, something that she had nicked the last time that she had been out of the ship. Len saw that it was dated for -86.

The fashion in it was just as terrible as he remembered.

Mick let out a sigh beside him, Len feeling his eyes on him.

Of course. Lunch time was usually never silent when Mick was around.

Len restrained from rolling his eyes when he turned to his friend, giving him a look.

"Just wonderin'," Mick started then, taking his look as a go-ahead to speak, "who was the kid last night?"

Leonard took a sip of his drink. Of course Mick hadn't forgotten Barry, even if he had been drunk. He always seemed to remember everything no matter how much he had had to drink. Goddamn it.

He decided to go with a lie.

"No one."

Mick lifted a brow at him. Fuck.

"Uh-huh," Mick rolled his eyes, "ya have a good thing goin', don't fuck it up."

Len frowned at him, deciding to drop the whole conversation. He was not comfortable talking about Barry with Sara in the same room with them. This was private, like he had told to Rip earlier.

 

**

 

That night, Len felt unusually restless.

He tried to read a book, finish the one that he had started reading the other day, but whenever he was about to turn a page, he realized that he hadn't actually _read_ anything at all. He couldn't remember a word.

His brain was working on overdrive, thoughts spiraling in and out, starting to give him a headache.

He couldn't figure out what it was that Rip was so _afraid_ of.

Did he think that Len would be somehow able to win Gideon into his side and steal her from him? Use her as he wished?

Len snorted at the idea. Not that it was a bad one, but he didn't exactly need _her_. What he wanted, had started to want, was entirely someone else..

A blue halo appeared into the darkness of his room before Gideon's head greeted him.

Len blinked. He hadn't called for her-

"Good evening, Mr. Snart. Barry Allen would like to speak with you," her calm voice broke the silence, and all that Len could do was stare.

Barry?

How the hell had he managed to do this?

Then again, the kid _was_ full of surprises. He should've seen this coming. There really wasn't any other way to contact him.. and the last time he had gotten to know that their A.I.s' were linked.

Huh.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Snart?" Gideon asked, probably wondering why it took him so long to answer to her.

"Just fine, Gideon. How is he planning on talking to me?" Was the first question really that popped up into his head, because just how was this supposed to even work?

Gideon's lips turned into a smile.

"I am able to create a hologram not only of myself, but of others as well, Mr. Snart. When I was programmed this feature did not yet exist, but it was an addition that was made subsequently."

Len hummed at the new piece of information. So in the future, Barry had apparently needed such a feature for something. Interesting.

"How about you show me, then," he decided and smirked when a hologram of one Barry Allen appeared before him, looking a bit embarrassed and nervous.

He saw the kid's eyes widening, and his smirk grew, knowing that Barry was able to see him as well.

"Hello, Barry," Len drawled, leaning against the wall on his bed, one of his favorite places on this god-awful ship.

"Uh. Hi," his voice answered, the hologram's mouth moving. It was almost like Barry was actually here, standing in his small room. Len felt his insides doing something weird and he swallowed against the sensation of it.

"So," Barry started, fidgeting a bit, "how's your night?" The kid grimaced right after the words had left his mouth, obviously embarrassed. Len let out a chuckle.

"Chill, kid," the pun made Barry give him a look, or maybe it was the nickname, Len had no idea. "My night's as fine as it can be on this tin can."

Barry's face dropped into that sad puppy dog expression, and Len had to avert his gaze, feeling frustrated with himself for feeling a tightness inside of him once again, just because of those downturned eyes.

He took in a controlled breath and sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?" The question felt wrong when it came out of his mouth, too cold, even though in his mind it had been completely normal.

Barry blinked, startled. And then Len squinted. Even the hologram was able to show that Barry was blushing. Huh.

"Uhm- I just, kinda wanted to see you?" The kid mumbled, living up to his another nickname, his whole face and ears scarlet.

Len couldn't help but chuckle at him, startling Barry again. "Cute," he smirked, impressed when the kid got even redder. "You're blushing, I can see it all the way here," and Barry spluttered, then crossed his arms and took what he probably thought of as a challenging pose.

"And I can see that you're sitting on a _bed_."

Len tilted his head, not denying the fact. "Indeed. Don't get any ideas, Scarlet," he drawled, enjoying the way Barry muttered ' _oh god_ ' and buried his face into his hands, obviously having dug himself into that hole all by himself.

"I'm.. ending this.. call, or whatever this even is, so.. just, don't do evil and uh.. good night," Barry stammered, Len giving him a salute when the hologram started to disappear, Gideon's blue halo soon gone with it into the dark of the night.

Len placed the already forgotten book onto his small night stand and pulled the covers over him, feeling like he could maybe finally sleep.

His headache was gone, as was the annoying whirring of his thoughts.

Len closed his eyes and sighed, letting the small smile break free of him, as he whispered into the darkness: "Good night, Barry."

 

**

 

The same thing recurred the next night, Gideon appearing before Len even though he hadn't talked to her at all, asking him if he wanted to talk to Barry Allen.

It had been unexpected, Len not having thought that Barry would do that again. At least not so soon.

But Len had to admit that it was a pleasing surprise. Especially when he saw the familiar face, that shy smile on Barry's lips when his whole body appeared into his room, looking so real that Len almost moved up from his bed to try to touch him.

Damn.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but then Barry was practically glowing, his smile so bright when he apparently saw his hologram as well.

"Hello, Barry," Len opened the conversation the same exact way as he had the night before, Barry actually letting out a _giggle_.

"Hi, Leonard," Barry smiled, shy again, and Len cursed that Barry wasn't here, in his room, for real.

He remembered the gentle brush of those lips against his, and right now? Right now he wanted to kiss that smile, kiss Barry properly.

He swallowed against the feeling and shifted on his bed, Barry's eyes fixed on him, on his movements.

Fuck.

The whole room felt somehow hotter than before.

"Are you alright?" There was concern in the kid's voice, those bright eyes looking so vivid even on the hologram, Barry's gaze searching. It was hard to remind himself that Barry, there in front of him, was just a reflection.

Len pulled his lips into a well-practised smirk as he told him that he was fine.

He saw the kid frown at him, the expression lasting on his face for two seconds before it was replaced with a chuckle. "Don't give me a cold shoulder now that I even called," the kid leaned into- a pillow?

Len quirked a brow at him.

"Not planning on doing that," he tipped his head, properly focusing on the hologram in its entirety and not only on Barry's face. The kid was sitting on a bed, too.

Barry was playing with the edge of his pillow, his fingers betraying him and telling just how nervous he really was. It made Len.. relieved, in a way, not really not liking the way how his insides were twisting as well.

He felt ridiculous once again, but also not so bad as before, seeing how anxious Barry was himself. He decided to break the silence, go with something neutral.

"How're things in Central?"

The bright look that he got from the kid was an answer enough that he had made the right call.

 

**

 

Soon it became a thing.

Len using Gideon to contact Barry when he felt bored or on edge, Barry calling him back when it was nighttime and he was free from his Flash duties.

It had went from Leonard to Len at some point, when Barry talked to him, told him about the newest happenings of Central City in 2016. And every time, Len missed his present time even more, wanted to get back home. Yet he couldn't, not with the missions that they had to accomplish.

They had become closer, him and Barry. Alarmingly fast.

Barry didn't seem to mind, actually told him that he liked to talk to him, liked _him_. The way his cheeks had gotten red that night had been awfully adorable, not that Len had said it out loud, feeling warmth coursing through him with those words. But he had been annoyed, too. Annoyed because he hadn't been able to do anything, hadn't been able to reach out for Barry. Couldn't kiss him.

The calls were nice, but even Len could see that Barry was growing frustrated as well. They couldn't really do anything but talk, after all.

So when Gideon appeared one night, as usual, in front of Leonard, asking him if he wanted to talk to Barry Allen, Len almost choked on his spit when he saw Barry's hologram; the kid leaning into a pillow as usual, but without a shirt and only in his underwear, looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey, Len," Barry greeted him, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he shifted a bit on his bed, Len licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Scarlet," Len heard his own suddenly rough voice, saw the small _smirk_ on Barry's lips.

Barry moved his hands on his own skin, slowly, and Len couldn't help but follow with his eyes how he let them slide down his sides. "I thought... since we can't touch each other," Barry's gaze was on him all the while as his hands moved over his chest, "we could touch ourselves," Barry whispered, a small moan slipping out of his mouth when he flicked his nipples.

" _Jesus_ , Barry," Len breathed out, couldn't believe this was happening.

He could see that Barry was already hard, his boxer shorts tented, and Len was able to feel himself hardening in his own pants as he watched Barry's hands roaming over his own skin, softly and delicately.

Fuck it.

Len moved to pull his shirt over his head, feeling Barry's eyes on him all the while, hearing the soft groan of him in front of him when he got rid of his pants as well, even though he wasn't actually there.

"You have tattoos," Barry breathed out, amazement coloring his tone, and Len smirked, leaning back against the wall, enjoying the now cool air and the hardness of the wall against his bare skin.

"They're beautiful," Barry's voice was soft, just as were his eyes as he watched him, and Len swallowed against the warm feeling that started its usual bubbling inside of him.

He watched how Barry pressed his head more into his pillow, his other hand moving slowly down to his stomach, stopping at the line of his underwear. Waiting.

"Go on," Len smirked at him, and Barry bit his lip,letting his fingers travel lower, over the fabric, until he was palming himself, moaning again, the sound of him going straight to Len's cock, and God, Barry was beautiful like this, teasing himself through his boxer shorts, Len's own hand moving idly down to palm himself as well, seeing Barry's eyes darkening with lust, watching him too.

He wondered how he hadn't thought of this before, how it had been Barry, who had come up with this idea... and fuck, it was hot, the other letting out an unpleased whine, tugging his boxer shorts soon down and giving Len a full view of his naked body, displayed in front of him.

Len couldn't stop the low moan when Barry fixed his eyes on him, wrapping his hand around his own cock, groaning at the feeling when he stroked himself a couple of times before letting go, his dick resting against his abdomen when he pulled the lube from somewhere into view and let the liquid drop onto his hardness, sucking in a breath, his stomach muscles clenching at the coolness of it.

Shit. Len couldn't remember when he had seen anything as hot as this.

He watched how Barry's cheeks got redder, the other's hand moving back down to his dick, slicking it with the lube as he stroked himself, moaning when he flicked his thumb over his slit.

Len felt his own hardness twitching and moved his boxers just so to get a hold of himself, Barry's eyes on him when he got the lube from under his mattress and poured a fair amount onto his palm, wrapping his hand around himself with a sigh.

Barry's hand was moving sill fairly slow, so Len decided to mirror his pace, saw how Barry licked his lips and gasped when he teased himself.

Len lost the sense of time as he watched Barry, followed his movements, both of them panting, Barry moaning unashamedly, his words way dirtier than Len had ever imagined.

"I want to touch you so badly, Len," Barry groaned, picking up the pace, Len biting his lip when he saw Barry's hand starting to _vibrate_. Fuck. He had no idea that Barry could do that.

"Want you to fuck me," the words were making Len shiver, the way Barry looked at him through half-lidded eyes too goddamn hot. " _Fffuck_ , Len," Barry gasped, his hand vibrating again, and Len started to stroke himself faster, Barry's lips looking so red from all of the biting the other had done.

"Next time," Len promised, a half-smirk playing on his lips, "next time when I'm back in Central, I'll fuck you so good you can't get out of the bed," his voice was low, and he saw how Barry trembled, mouthed ' _oh god_ ' before he was gasping, Len's hand picking up pace until he reached his own climax as well, feeling the rush coursing through him.

Barry was still gathering his breath, a smile on his lips when Len turned his gaze back on him.

Len knew that they would end up doing this again.

 

**

 

The next morning Mick cornered him before Len was able to get into the kitchen.

He lifted a brow at the other and Mick crossed his arms at him.

"So," the pyromaniac started, his expression amused, "how's the sex with the computer lady?"

Len stared at his friend.

"Don't be so surprised, the walls ain't sturdy and ya know my room is right next door," Mick was smirking, lifting his eyebrows at him.

Sometimes Leonard hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with him.

"I'm not fucking the A.I., _Mick_ ," Len hissed at him, and the other frowned at him before his eyes widened.

"That why ya got the jailbait?"

"I'm not talking about this with you," Len rolled his eyes and shoved himself past Mick to get breakfast.

 

**

 

Mick didn't let go of the issue even though he had thought that he would.

The next time they were in Len's room, just playing cards, Mick started with the questions again. Len couldn't help but feel frustrated, not wanting to deal with Mick's ridiculous theories.

There was a frown on the pyromaniac's face as he moved the cards in his hand, the look soon directed at him.

"I don't know what yer game is, Len, but ya should take this seriously," he started then, his voice uncharacteristically grave. Len lifted a brow at him, and Mick growled.

"It ain't right what yer doin'. Playin' with the kid," Mick's eyes narrowed at him, and Len couldn't help but stare at him, completely confused of what his friend was going on about.

"What are you talking about, Mick?" he glowered in turn, Mick getting even angrier when the words left his mouth.

"Yer two-timing!"

" _What_?"

"I thought ya liked the robot lady, but now yer seeing a jailbait too! I was rootin' for ya! Told ya to make it right!"

Len couldn't believe that he was hearing this. Where the hell had Mick gotten the idea that he was _dating_ a goddamn computer??

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated as he placed a card onto the table, Mick's eyes shifting to it momentarily, before the fierce look was fixed on him again.

"So ya don't wanna talk about it. Fine," Mick growled, "but then ya can listen."

Len wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so, not exactly wanting to make the pyromaniac even more furious than he already was. He didn't really fancy his room being lit on fire, after all.

"Ya don't need to be embarrassed about it, I support yer relationship. If someone tells ya otherwise, just gimme a word and they'll burn."

"..."

 

**

 

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The team had come back to 2016 for a brief break, and when he had heard about it from Len via Gideon, he had made sure to get a day off so he could spend the time with Len.

But now Mick Rory was standing before him, his eyes narrowed, Len rolling his eyes behind him when the pyromaniac told Barry to not ' _fuck things up_ '. That Len had a healthy relationship with a metal woman, and if Barry wanted to be around, it had to be only for sex.

He almost burst out laughing when Mick finished his speech, looking pleased with himself.

"It's.. fine," he said instead, biting his lip and shifting his eyes to Len, "we've sorted things out already."

Mick looked bewildered before he turned around to face Len, who looked already so done with this whole conversation, especially when Mick demanded to know when the fuck he had dumped the computer.

It took a while before Len was able to get rid of his friend, telling him to fuck off and go get booze, the fridge being empty of it again.

Barry couldn't stop laughing when the pyromaniac finally left, leaving a very pissed off Len behind.

"C'mon, don't be so frosty. He was just worried about you," Barry smiled after a while, earning a glare from Len, Barry seeing immediately that there was no heat behind it, his smile widening until he was standing in front of the other, _feeling_ him there.

After not being able to touch for so long, Barry shivered when Len's arms moved to pull him closer, Barry leaning into him, feeling his warmth, his breath tickling his face, until their lips touched, Len kissing him with so much yearning and emotion that Barry felt his chest burst, his eyes moist and his vision blurring with tears when they parted.

"Welcome home," he whispered, leaning his forehead against Len's, the other giving him a rare smile.

"For now, Barry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more, I wrote some. And Len and Barry took this completely to somewhere new, because I was not planning on writing any sex. It just happened..


End file.
